Love
by stargaze29
Summary: You can't describe it, it just is.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own All My Children, just this story plot. : )

"Hey baby, I just wanted to call and tell you for the thousandth time how much I love you. The girls and AJ send their love as well. They miss you so much, as do I. I can't wait to cuddle up to you and not a pillow." causing herself to giggle. "Be safe and I can't wait to see those beautiful brown eyes of yours. I love you." she finished, hanging up the phone.

_I'm calling her phone up  
>just to tell her how much<br>I really love her cause  
>she's everything I want<br>She listens to me,  
>cares for me<br>So I truly believe_

Marissa lay on their bed, in one of her lover's shirts; imagining their arms being wrapped around her, and taking in their soothing scent. She was counting down the hours till she got to see them. Marissa had done well the first week, a little less the second, but still good; toward the third week she started to miss waking up to their smile in the morning and now she was itching see them after a month apart. She couldn't help but think of the little things they did that touched her heart, reading to the kids, hovering over her if she was sick; even though she'd tell them that she was fine, which Marissa would be lying of course. She was tough and challenged Marissa when needed, but also knew when all Marissa wanted was just a hug. They both do that for each other it seems; know exactly what the other needs. Now no relationship is perfect, but even the un-perfect parts were perfect to Marissa in that even when they would disagree they would somehow come out stronger. Marissa had never experienced a love like the one she had now. She never thought she would be that lucky, to have someone love her so fully and truly; but she did and she thanked every higher power she could think of for them.

_God sent me an angel  
>up from above<br>That's gonna love me for life  
>Might as well be perfect<br>Only because  
>it's the only way<br>I can describe and so…._

_If this isn't love_  
><em>Tell me what it is,<em>  
><em>I could be dreaming or just plain crazy<em>  
><em>If this isn't love<em>  
><em>Tell me what it is,<em>  
><em>cause I never felt like this baby<em>

_If this isn't love_  
><em>L-o-v-e<em>  
><em>what it<em>  
><em>means to me<em>  
><em>L-o-v-e Oh...<em>  
><em>If this isn't love<em>  
><em>L-o-v-e<em>  
><em>what it<em>  
><em>means to me<em>  
><em>L-o-v-e Oh...<em>  
><em>If this isn't love<em>

The day Marissa finally stopped to really see the woman in front of her, that's the day that she realized what she almost lost and what a fool the others were for letting such an angel go. Marissa did not like thinking of the other women before her for two reasons: one, they hurt her woman; and two, she didn't like sharing their love with the ghost of her love's past. Marissa made a promise to be a better woman to Bianca than the others and she was going to spend the rest of their lives keeping it.

_I'm selfish cause I don't  
>wanna share her with no-<br>body not even those  
>People that came before...me<br>But see,  
>I never believed<br>God would send me an angel  
>up from above<br>That's gonna love me for life  
>Might as well be perfect<br>Only because  
>it's the only way<br>I can describe so…._

_If this isn't love_  
><em>Tell me what it is,<em>  
><em>I could be dreaming or just plain crazy (No)<em>  
><em>If this isn't love (No)<em>  
><em>Tell me what it is,<em>  
><em>cause I never felt like this baby<em>

_If this isn't love_  
><em>L-o-v-e<em>  
><em>what it<em>  
><em>means to me<em>  
><em>L-o-v-e Oh...<em>  
><em>If this isn't love<em>  
><em>L-o-v-e<em>  
><em>what it<em>  
><em>means to me<em>  
><em>L-o-v-e Oh...<em>

Marissa ran around the house getting everything exactly the way she wanted it. She just got this urge to do this for her lover, as a way to show just how much she was missed. After calling 'Grandma' Erica and Grandpa Jack, they agreed to have their g-babies over for a sleepover. Jackson was such a wonderful grandfather and Erica was a wonderful (not) grandmother as well, they just loved having the kids over; and Marissa knew they were in good hands. It was around one o'clock in the morning when Marissa had just gotten the last candle lit and turned off the bedroom lights, before she heard her love coming in the door. She could not keep the smile off her face.

An exhausted Bianca walked into the lovely home she was blessed to share with and even lovelier woman, one whom all she wanted to do at the moment was cuddle up to. She just got off the longest flight ever it seemed and the worst trip to Paris. Bianca loved Paris, don't get her wrong, it's just her history there makes it a little hard to return; plus it is kind of no fun being there when all you're doing is dealing with a work crisis, but her and Kendall handled it and that's all that mattered. Now all she wanted to do was relax, but as she enter the door of her house she could see that her lover had other plans and Bianca was definitely okay with that. She had been going insane not being able to see the one she loved so much, and Bianca knew she was the one; never feeling anything like she felt with her with anybody else before. She sat her things by the door and followed the rose petal trail to their bedroom and what she saw waiting for her on the other side of the door took her breath away.

Marissa was lying on their bed surrounded by candlelight, wearing a see through teddy and nothing else. Bianca could definitely feel that month's absences starting to kick in as she locked eyes with the woman before her, and slowly made her way toward the bed; knowing that all that needed to be said was through their looks and anything else would have to wait.

_So if you got real love  
>Let me see you put your hands up<br>See you put your hands up  
>The kind of love that fits<br>Right like a glove  
>Let me see you put your hands up<br>See you put your hands up  
>(If- this- isn't- love)<br>Cause I know I ain't crazy  
>I know I ain't trippin<br>I know I ain't slipping  
>I- know –that- it's -love<br>(See me with my hands up)  
>If you think I'm dreaming (Oh)<br>I know I ain't dreaming (Oh)  
>'Cause she's the reason I know it because<br>If- this- isn't -love..._

_If this isn't love  
>Tell me what it is,<br>I could be dreaming or just plain crazy  
>If this isn't love<br>Tell me what it is,  
>cause I never felt like this baby<em>

_L-o-v-e  
>what it<br>means to me  
>L-o-v-e Oh...<br>If this isn't love  
>L-o-v-e<br>what it  
>means to me<br>L-o-v-e Oh...  
>If this isn't love <em>

After an hour of lovemaking the two women finally came up for air as they laid facing each other, in each other's arms. The two shared a loving kiss, and then took the time to just stare at one another. Bianca took her index finger and softly caressed Marissa's face starting at her eyebrow and ending at her cute little chin dimple, causing Marissa to giggle.

"I missed you Mrs. Montgomery." said a smiling Marissa.

"And I've missed you Mrs. Montgomery. I missed you all so much. Where are the kids?" asked a beyond happy Bianca.

"There with Grandmamá Erica and Grandpa Jack having a sleepover. They can't wait to see you, so I wanted to have this time with you before they attack you tomorrow." finished Marissa laughing.

Laughing, "Well I can't wait to see them either, but I'm definitely thankful for this amazing welcome home from my beautiful wife. I love you." said Bianca softly.

"And I love you." replied Marissa, before both women were whisked away into dreams of each other and their family.

_Oh...whoa...  
>(L-o-v-e)<br>Oh...whoa...  
>(L-o-v-e)<em>

**A.N. **Aww! Just a little fluff to brighten one's day. : ) Minx fans I hoped you enjoyed the fic and hopefully I can give you one more before I have to leave Minxland for Joriland for a wee bit, but I shall return. The song used in this fic is "If It Isn't Love" by Jennifer Hudson, just changed some words. I love hearing from fellow Minxers, so reviews are always appreciated. Thanks again for reading. : D


End file.
